


Childhood visit

by Keenir



Series: Writing a fluffy Sifki story [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Loki, Kid Sif, Kid Thor, Sif's brothers, This was supposed to be fluffy...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor visited Sif's family when they were all little.  The more things change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metalshell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Metalshell).



"Want to play house?" Sif asked them, carrying a wolfhound at least as big as she was  out to the fort her brothers had built with a visiting Loki and Thor.

Loki wasn't sure why the older boys dropped and tried to hide under the fort's one table.

"Are you Sif?" Thor asked.

"Have you seen any other girls out here, Thor?" Loki asked him.

"No."

"Then I _must_ be her," Sif said, and you could hear the eyes rolling in that young voice.

The princes of Asgard peeked over the fort's wall.

"Your hair isn't golden," Thor said.

"Tell me you won't be ruling, ever," said Sif with hair as dark as the mud all over her feet and speckled on her trousers.

"But it's supposed to be gold," Thor insisted.

"Poets conflate helms of hair, with Sif's golden helm _et_ ," said her brother Athelhinde.

"Bards are stupid," was Thor's judgement on the matter.

"She goes everywhere with that thing," muttered the other brother.

"Now can we play house?" Sif asked.

"Um, sure," Loki said, not sure why Athelhinde was shaking his head and mouthing 'no, for the love of life, NO!'

"We'll be the gardeners and laborers," said Athelhinde and his brother, leaping out of the fort and running for -

 _What's over there besides the river?_ Loki wondered as he opened the fort door for Sif, who stepped inside.  He noticed the resigned look on the wolfhound's face.

"You're to be the wife then?" Thor asked Sif.

She shrugged.

"Good.  Then stay here, wife, while my brother and I go out hunti-OOF," as Sif dropped the wolfhound into Thor's hands, wrapped her arms around one of Loki's, and half-led and half-dragged him out of the fort.

"Sh-shouldn't we wait for Thor?" Loki asked, thankful his legs were long enough to adapt to the distinctly ideosyncratic stride Sif had in this uneven woody terrain.

Sif said, "He'll be okay."

"And your brothers?"

"They don't like playing with me," Sif said.  "Either I make them stay at home and play with Puppy -"

"AAHH, GET YOUR TEETH OFF MY ARM!" Thor was shouting.

"- or they get to play the army I defeat."  When Thor could still be heard, Sif said "He'll be okay.  Puppy doesn't draw blood or take flesh."

"Why me, though?" Loki asked, a question he didn't realize he would ask her from time to time throughout their lives together.

"You've got a brain," Sif said.

He grinned.  "Then tell me my place, mi'lady Sif.  Am I to be the Jotunn infantry, the Caesigs they summon for support, or -"

"Half a brain," she amended.  "You're Asgardian.  I'm undefeated."

Loki had a feeling she wasn't entirely referring to the combat role she was laying claim to.

* * *

That evening, as the older children fed the younger children bowls of an oatmeal made from a tuber that - Loki was positive - had been swimming free just that morning.

"How many brothers do you have?" Loki asked.

"A dozen," Sif said through a mouthful of oatmeal.

"Nine," Athelhinde corrected her.  "The Battle of Icwiht took a toll."

"Ten," said Waelhunta, another brother.  "We aren't to forget Heimdall."

Sif stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nine," Athelhinde repeated.

"How many sisters do you have?" Thor asked, thinking to ready himself for when he was old enough to court maidens.

"Two," Athelhinde said.  "Heimdall has all the sisters on his side of the family."

"I will speak to Heimdall, then," Thor said.

Sif flung a spoonful of oatmeal at Thor - only for it to stop inches from his face, and fly back at Sif.

She grabbed Loki by the hair, and pulled his head towards her, moving her own head out of the way just enough for the oatmeal to crash into Loki and not Sif, who promptly let go of him.  Her helmet slid slightly, but stopped before she needed to put a hand up to steady it.

And she stuck her tongue out again at Waelhunta.

Blinking, and, as he wiped the oatmeal off his head, Loki looked at him and with a bit of awe asked, "How'd you do that?"

Sif groaned.

Waelhunta took a bow.  "Much, much practice, my lord."

"Magic, Waelhunta," Sif said.  "You used magic.  And they're princes, not lords."

Loki frowned.  "You don't like magic?"   _Mom always offers to teach her magic to me and Thor, and she taught Allfather._

"I don't like," Sif said.

"Particularly strange given her favorite threat," Waelhunta said.  "That she'll sit on your belly and eat your dreams."

"I notice you're the only one not eating," Athelhunde said to him.   "Quit bellyaching, and eat quietly."

Sif smiled, her helmet gleaming in the light.

* * *

The lightning was keeping Loki up.  That and the feeling that something was watching him.

 _There is nothing there.  See?  Nothing there, the lightning fills the room and -_ Loki flattened himself against the bed, seeing Sif standing at the foot of the bed.  _She wasn't there the last time the lightning crashed!_

He had to cough - he needed his voice back as more than a squeak.  "Can I help you?" Loki asked.

"Where is it?" Sif demanded to know, as they were in the dark once more.  "Where did you put my gold helmet?"

"I don't have any helmets, much less yours."

"You _have_ it, I know you do."

"I had sleep, before this storm got so close," Loki said.  "I never had a helmet."

Another flash of lightning, and Loki could see the wide eyes and nerves all but leaping from the thin shift of her skin.  "I wish I could help, but -"

Sif leaped, her form outlined by the light outside, and her landing less seen than felt on the bed beside Loki.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, already regretting he had ever said 'i wish'.

As if in answer, she laid down next to him.

"Oh.  Very well," and was about to roll over and doze off when she grabbed one of his arms and didn't let go as she herself rolled over, yanking him over.

Loki swallowed the very loud noise he had been about to make - afraid of what she'd do to him if he was loud right next to her ear.

He tried sliding his hand free of her grip, _Won't move - do you sleep in trees normally, girl?_ as her fingers couldn't be pried off him.

He turned and rotated as much as he could to at least try to get comfy once more, though some positions turned out to be even worse.

She turned her head back towards him, and he held perfectly still as she snuffled briefly against the outer reaches of his hair.

Trying one last turn of his shoulders, Loki finally felt _At last.  I might actually be able to get to sleep no-_

Just as, with her nose against his ear, Sif began to snore.

Loki swallowed a groan.  _At least she isn't snoring through her mouth, so it's more regular and even than it could have been.  Maybe I can, somehow, sleep through this._

* * *

Later that night, Odin cracked the bedroom door open a bit. "You were correct," Odin said to Jarnsaxa. _That this visit would be of use both diplomatically and in preparation for what will come to pass._

One of Sif's arms had Loki had his calves under Sif's, as though he had just knocked her off her feet.  And their foreheads were together like they had been headbutting a moment ago.

"Yay," she replied. "Adorable as they are now, I suspect we may need to keep peeling them off one another in a century or so."

"That is possible," Odin granted.


End file.
